


sensation as synaesthesia

by HazelHare



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autistic Aziraphale, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Sex, Synaesthesia, They/Them pronouns for Crowley, When words won't do, non-binary Crowley, what is sensation to an ethereal being?, what is touch to an angel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelHare/pseuds/HazelHare
Summary: How to describe what was happening? What words could ever take shape to express this experience with Crowley?~… like the fizz and sweetness of elderflower cordial, in his legs; like the taste of dark chocolate shavings as their fingers ran through his hair; flashes of light purple crowding his vision – touch, everywhere; a delight of lemon sorbet; ice and crushed mint rising through his spine...





	sensation as synaesthesia

How to describe what was happening? It was…

… like the fizz and sweetness of elderflower cordial, in his legs; like the taste of dark chocolate shavings as their fingers ran through his hair; flashes of light purple crowding his vision – touch, everywhere; a delight of lemon sorbet; ice and crushed mint rising through his spine; fresh pineapple…

“Do you like that, Angel?”

Oh, _yes_.

Forget-me-not blue pressed against his face as his eyelids flickered; soft warm bread, freshly out of the oven, melting onto his tongue; butter, oh, butter dripping through crumpets; sorbet; sherbet; falling into fresh cushions; the smell of dahlias and the warmth of a summer’s afternoon; holding hands on a picnic blanket…

“Please, don’t stop-“

-roasted figs and honey, honey on his fingertips; flashes of a bright, verdant green; waves rising; a rasp of a cymbal drawing across his skin; a hand clasping his; like biting down into a fresh, sweet orange segment; a nebula – nebula- oh!

Warm summer rain falling like glitter.

There would be time for words later.

Safe. Loved.


End file.
